Foot pedal control units for generating control signals to an ophthalmic surgery system are generally known in ophthalmic surgery practice. By arranging the treadle to move in pivotal pitch movement, such as an accelerator type pedal, and in pivotal yaw movement, two different parameters can be controlled.